


[Podfic] Three New Messages

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Nightmares, Phone messages, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: If you were dying, if you'd been murdered -- in your very last seconds, what would you say?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three New Messages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008300) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Well, after the mammoth pod just completed, here's a wee one to change pace, a little!
> 
> Many, many thanks to earlgreytea68 for permission to pod this lovely story.   
> I love friends to lovers fics and this is a gorgeous one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for listening along with this wee story.  
> Join me tomorrow for a 12 chapter fandom classic. (It was originally 50 chapters, but I've combined a few... does that give you any clues?)


End file.
